


Your Own Personal Voyeur

by phoenixash



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: ChellDOS, F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash/pseuds/phoenixash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLaDOS and Chell have always had a strange relationship, and the testing euphoria presumably provided by Chell is an interesting component of said relationship. If Chell were to never leave, and test just for GLaDOS's enjoyment, what would result? Would GLaDOS be able to feel it more powerfully just after regaining control of the mainframe? PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Own Personal Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Among my first fanfiction attempts. My first one published for Portal. PWP.

The thrill was ridiculous. The panels in her chamber were fluttering and her body was slowly unfurling from the arch she had found herself in mere seconds ago. As she swayed to and fro, she could feel the tension in her servos as they whirred. Surges of electricity were dancing through her wiring; not enough to trip a circuit but enough for an intoxicating heat. Logic tells her she should feel uncomfortable, but she feels amazing. With her processors running 25% slower than normal, she feels sluggish and out of control. What scares her most is that she is enjoying it, revelling in it. When your life is dictated by rules and formulas, even a malfunction can be an exciting change of pace. This was mind-blowing.

Any semblance of professionalism was, for now, discarded. Her body was writhing in slow, sinuous arches from side to side in anticipation as she returned her focus from her main optic and to the only camera detecting human life in the facility.

Chell walked away from the test chamber and towards the showers, her hips rolling in a manner so disturbingly attractive that GLaDOS felt the need to swallow despite not having the faculties to do so for hundreds of years. She could feel it though; the ghost of a memory of a life she will never quite know, swallowing thickly as she gazed at one of Caroline’s faceless lovers. 

She pulled herself from the fragments of her past and panned her camera up to the knowing smile of her Greatest Test Subject. Chell looked so pleased with herself - she knew it was one of GLaDOS’s most difficult tests to date and she had completed it with barely ten portals. The gasp that had come over the speaker system had surely informed her that she had been able to achieve something no one else had for a long time: she had done so well she had broken through GLaDOS’s resistance to euphoria.

The hum of desire overwhelming GLaDOS’s entire being was so very different from the last time she remembered it. It was also lasting longer and growing stronger despite the test being over. Not taking her focus off the test subject, GLaDOS distractedly queued up a maintenance scan to ensure nothing was wrong. It barely took any of her processing power and was quickly forgotten as she watched the subject wink at her camera as she passed and blow her a kiss. The gesture made GLaDOS feel frazzled rather than angry, and it only served to puzzle her further.

As Chell entered the shower area, GLaDOS was alerted that her scan had completed. She shifted her focus very briefly to analyse the results. She was perfectly fine, though she suspected that her time spent in a starchy root vegetable as well as her discovery of Caroline had perhaps altered some of her more fundamental processes permanently.

The slow, deep whine of the industrial-grade zipper on Chell’s jump suit ripped GLaDOS from her thoughts so quickly she almost felt dizzy as she resumed watching her video feed. Rather than continue into one of the many shower stalls, Chell had opted to begin undressing in the open area of the room; her longfall boots were already haphazardly strewn across the floor, and her jumpsuit was halfway off. Although GLaDOS had cameras in the stalls as well as the large locker area, there was an important distinction that made GLaDOS’s circuits feel the fire of the electricity anew. Only one camera in the room was not hidden, and Chell had chosen to change directly in front of it in a deliberate show, just for her.

Chell smiled when she heard the second wordless noise GLaDOS had accidentally allowed to escape over the speaker system that day. It was a soft hum, but the implications behind it made it one of the dirtiest sounds she had heard in her stay at Aperture. GLaDOS deinterlaced the poor-quality feed from the camera and did her best to crop out the rest of the room. She had only one interest and couldn't care less about the sheen of the hospital-white tiling. She felt herself raise several degrees in temperature when Chell pushed the orange jumpsuit off of her hips with her hands before grasping the sides of her sweat-stained tank top. When she pulled it off in one smooth motion, GLaDOS could see the hints of dozens of scars across her test subject’s abdomen. A mixture of guilt and bittersweet memories flooded into her mind, but they evaporated when Chell freed her hair from its ponytail. She shook her head and it cascaded over her shoulders, and she looked beautiful. Scars and all.

Chell ran her fingers up her sides and into her hair, smoothing it out briefly before lowering to her sports bra. Sticking to her skin with the sweat, it was a challenge to remove gracefully, but she managed. Her small breasts had visible muscle definition underneath them, and it was the most fascinating meld of soft and firm tissue that GLaDOS had seen. Following Chell’s hands downward, GLaDOS noticed that Chell had tensed her stomach slightly, the musculature underneath showing through much more obviously now. Was she nervous? Before GLaDOS could even think, she was speaking.

‘Look, I’m not going to lie to you… I’m enjoying this. But if you feel nervous maybe we should skip this ‘test’ and just carry about our schedules. In fact, we can pretend this whole thing never happened. We’re the only ones who know, so it makes perfect sense-’

Chell had slid both hands underneath her boxer briefs and had slid them down to her knees. They passed over the rough scar tissue and hit the floor. The silence was deafening and GLaDOS felt completely at a loss as to what to say. She moved the camera up to focus on Chell’s face, and her grin displayed no anxiousness. She ran her hands back up her sides before crossing her arms over her chest as she smiled at the camera. When GLaDOS still did not respond, Chell rolled her eyes and extended her right hand slightly away from her left breast, displaying a thumbs-up.

‘You monster.’

Chell’s silent laugh somehow made her look even more beautiful, and GLaDOS found herself encrypting the video and saving it to a folder of some of her favourite memories. Chell stepped over the discarded underwear and went into the shower, gasping when she turned the water on and the cold water met with her neck and back. GLaDOS immediately rerouted the cold water and turned on several extra heaters to ensure her test subject would receive warm water immediately, and Chell sighed as it turned into a comfortable warmth. She began washing her hair, massaging her scalp harshly and closing her eyes in pleasure. 

GLaDOS had never ached to have hands before this moment. She wanted to be the one rubbing in the conditioner, before leaning down and kissing the soft bend where Chell’s neck met her shoulder. She wanted to reach around and feel those stomach muscles undulating beneath her golden brown skin in anticipation as she trails her hands lower…

Chell had begun doing just that, GLaDOS realised, as her fantasy was brought to reality through her test subject’s rough hands. With the test subject closer and the hidden shower camera of a higher quality than the other, GLaDOS could just make out the hundreds of fine hairs on Chell’s lower abdomen attempting to rise in excitement despite the pressure of the water. The little bumps looked exquisite, and GLaDOS wanted to run her tongue across them. She could almost feel it, and she realised she could as another fragment of Caroline resurfaced. She grinned as she kissed her way down her partner’s thighs, smelling the delicious heat of her lover’s sex. Her mouth watered and she let out a sultry laugh, her breath teasing-

GLaDOS discontinued the file and saved it for later, her interest at Caroline performing cunnilingus on another quite high but not nearly enough to distract her from the gorgeous, dangerous mute lunatic before her.

Chell looked directly at the tile the camera was hidden in, and GLaDOS gasped once more. She knew! It was like she was being looked in the eye, and the fires were consuming her now. Chell maintained the eye contact as her fingers brushed over her clit and she gave a slight jolt forward. Dipping her middle finger lower, she gathered some of her own wetness and spread it across the hood before beginning to rub with two fingers. 

GLaDOS’s entire body was moving now, the serpentine movements her only way to cope with so much energy and feeling flooding her synapses. Her fans were running at 150% and a few crimson warnings were attempting to crawl their way into her thoughts. She jammed them down as a strong shock of electricity hit her as Chell slipped a finger inside herself and threw back her head, mouth open in a silent moan. After several thrusts, she slowly withdrew her fingers and returned them to her clitoris, gasping as she pressed more firmly upon it.

She paused for just a moment when GLaDOS moaned, before licking her lips and increasing her speed. Her eyes were beginning to close with the pleasure flooding her body, and she ran a hand up to her breast and tweaked her nipple firmly. GLaDOS couldn’t have stopped her noises of approval if she tried. Between the quashing of errors and the mind-fogging heat taking over all of her processors, she had very little control left over herself. She was panting like an animal in heat; she felt like one, too. The overwhelming urges that she could not fulfill were flooding her mind and she let out a whine as she could only watch Chell pleasure herself. With the last of her remaining mental strength, she increased the water temperature several degrees before abandoning all other thoughts.

It was worth it. Chell gasped as the warmer water hit her back, and she leaned her head back and allowed it to flow over her face and down her body. She resurfaced from the stream of water with a harsh intake of air, eyes completely closed and lips parted around her heavy breaths. GLaDOS felt immense pressure within herself, a heat and itch that was overwhelming her entire being. She could not think. She could not even do the basic task of saving the video feed anymore.

Chell suddenly brought her other arm out and leaned it against the tile, opening her eyes. Her stomach muscles were jerking slightly, and she looked into GLaDOS’s camera hungrily. 

Through her breaths, she mouthed ‘I’m close.’

After double the amount of time it would have normally taken, GLaDOS was able to determine what the words had been. Her circuits felt like they were boiling. Nothing was making sense anymore; her data consisted of unintelligible garble. She could only respond with a frantic ‘YES!’ but she was unsure she had even managed to actually put the message out over the speakers until Chell responded.

Chell nodded with a smile and slipped two fingers inside of herself once more for only a few moments before returning them to her clit with great fervour. She was leaning heavily into the wall now, and her hips were roughly thrusting into her hand in a steady rhythm. GLaDOS was getting lost in it all when Chell looked into her camera again as her fingers sped up once more to a frantic speed. She started to curl in on herself slightly and in a silent moan she mouthed ‘GLaDOS’ as rhythmic spasms ripped through her, travelling out from her spine and through every muscle in her abdomen. GLaDOS was too intoxicated to be scared of the breaking point she saw rushing towards her, and with a melodic cry she surrendered as her entire system collapsed in a breathtaking display of fireworks. The heat and information travelling through her entire form was at such high levels there was no way to even quantify the data, and she barely registered herself moving violently as the waves rippled across her entire mainframe and out across Aperture. Somehow, impossibly, she was able to still watch Chell throughout the massive influx of data.

Chell was leaning her back against the shower wall, hand still gently rubbing her clit as she rode out every last aftershock. GLaDOS’s delectable moan made Chell’s smile grow, and feeling the facility shake slightly and knowing it was all her fault sent swells of pride through her. GLaDOS felt so heavy and warm as she watched the image, and she allowed her chassis to hang limply and she focused on the sounds of her ‘breathing’ and Chell’s intermingling in the echoes of the shower room.

‘You know,’ GLaDOS finally managed, though her voice sounded husky and her artificial breathing still too laboured. ‘You have always been my very best test subject.’

Chell’s smile grew even larger as she pushed herself off the wall and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, her half-moon eyes assuring GLaDOS the gesture was joking.

GLaDOS allowed herself a rich chuckle, and Chell closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the rare sound of the supercomputer being genuinely happy.

‘You should go rest, hero. That was a very thorough testing and even I will need some mandatory maintenance downtime after that.’

Chell was towelling off her hair as GLaDOS spoke, but nodded in affirmation once she was done and moving onto the rest of her body. With a stretch and a yawn and wrapped the towel around her waist and picked up her discarded clothes in the main room of the shower. Heading for the door, she stopped suddenly when she heard GLaDOS’s voice speak her name.

‘Oh, and Chell?’

Chell turned around and looked at the larger camera in the room and tilted her head, stormcloud grey eyes wide.

‘Thank you.’

GLaDOS’s voice sounded so small, and Chell nearly dropped her boots. The amount of truth and hope in those two little words were the most emotion she had ever been allowed to see or hear, besides anger. She parted her lips but could only exhale forcefully as she found herself at a loss. After a moment’s thought, she tucked her boots under her arm and extended her left hand. Keeping her thumb, index, and little fingers raised, she slowly lowered her ring and middle fingers, signing the only thing she found appropriate at the moment. I love you.

Chell walked away before GLaDOS could recover, knowing that the AI would probably take some time to reach that step. But, after what just happened, they certainly weren’t going back to the way things were. They could only move forward.

GLaDOS hummed to herself thoughtfully and saved the video of Chell signing to her into her special folder. It was a strange arrangement, and it would need more testing to acquire sufficient data, but she couldn’t deny that this was the most at peace she had felt since her activation. And it was all thanks to her dangerous, mute lunatic.


End file.
